Drawn
by bluecup94
Summary: Sequel to 'The Wormhole'. Just when Merlin and Arthur have been safely returned to their own time, The Doctor senses something. He's being drawn. Drawn to the all too familiar place, with an all too familiar friend in waiting. Janto and Merthur slash, Torchwood/Merlin/Doctor Who x-over.
1. Chapter 1

**Drawn - Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: ****I'M BACK! Still own nothing blah blah blah. Anyway, here's the sequel to 'The Wormhole', threequel in the whole series. This one however, will not make sense if you haven't read The Wormhole, so please go and do so =) Enjoyyyyyy!**

The Dragon roared uncontrollably as the restraints that were holding him in his place in the castle rattled and shook. There was only one word escaping his green scaly lips, said in a voice so angered it could've tortured the human soul to hear it. It pronounced:

"MERLINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"...

A voice echoed through the Doctor's mind. He couldn't make out what the voice was saying but it sounded troubled, no, the Doctor replayed it mentally, not troubled, livid. Rory looked at the Doctor with angst.

"Doctor? Doctor?" He kept repeating the name but the Doctor made no response. Amy appeared from the wardrobe.

"Hey Doctor-" She stopped short as she saw the expression on the Doctor's face. She rolled her eyes and walked so that she was stood next to Rory.

"He gets like this. Watch." Amy stood in front of the Doctor's face and clapped, HARD. The Doctor shook his head and looked into Amy's eyes. He gave her a confused look, worry etched into his features.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy asked, the worry passing on to her.

"Merlin..." Was all he replied...

Gaius sighed. Merlin still wasn't back, it was now the morning and he'd gone to see Arthur yesterday after telling Gaius that he hadn't had any work for the day and having a nap. What was wrong with him lately? Gaius was about to clear his plate away when the door opened, Merlin was standing in the doorway, looking utterly exhausted but exhilirated all at once.

"Merlin? Where have you been?" Gaius asked, putting his plate down and walking over to Merlin. He helped him into a chair as he looked incapable of doing it himself.

"How long have I been gone?" Merlin asked, darting his head towards Gaius in a way that completely contradicted that rest of his body language. He seemed to have not heard the first question.

"Since yesterday Merlin... What exactly has happened to you?" Gaius was suspicious now rather than concerned.

"Something wonderful Gaius," He replied, "Something wonderful"...

Ianto looked up at Jack in his office, still staring with a desolate expression at the picture which Merlin had drawn. Ianto sighed, he understood the position that Jack was in, of course he did, but the fate of Cardiff was resting in their hands, and there was stuff that needed investigating, stuff that needed doing. Ianto made Jack a coffee, placed it on a tray with some biscuits (as he would eat little else at this time) and carried it up to him, feeling much more like a normal (if that's what you'd call it) Torchwood employee than he had done for ages. Ianto opened up the door, without so much as a recognition from his fiance. Ianto noted the look on Jack's face, he looked perplexed, yet saddened somehow. Ianto placed the coffee neatly on Jack's desk and stood next to him. He coughed lightly.

"Um, there's some reports that need typing up downstairs, would you like me to do that for you?" Ianto asked, his tone formal and business-like. Jack finally looked up at him, his face drawn and exhausted.

"Please." Ianto nodded and was about to leave when Jack called him back. Jack stayed silent for a few seconds before looking up into Ianto's eyes. Ianto didn't like what he saw reflected in them.

"What's the matter Jack?" Ianto asked softly, knowing he had to be there for Jack in his time of need no matter what.

"I just... I don't know. Something's different. I have a really bad feeling, but I'm not sure about what..." Jack was talking vaguely, it wasn't filling Ianto with confidence.

"Has this all stemmed from the picture?" Ianto asked, trying to be as delicate about the subject matter as possible.

"No... well, no. Look I have stronger stuff to base it on. Just trust me." Jack said, averting Ianto's gaze. Ianto sighed.

"I do." Ianto put his arms round Jack's neck and just held him tightly for a few moments.

"Look Jack, I have work to get on with, ok? Are you going to be alright?" Ianto frowned, Jack nodded, "Ok just call if you need anything." Ianto walked to the door.

"Ianto?" Ianto turned round in the doorframe.

"I love you." Ianto smiled sadly.

"I love you too." He left to do the reports. Jack buried his head in his hands and tried to hold back the tears, he knew that a tragedy was about to happen and there would be nothing he could do to stop it...

"Oh no..." The Doctor groaned as the TARDIS landed finally. Rory got up from where he'd been thrown to the floor, yet again.. He still hadn't mastered the art of remaining standing during landings.

"What?" He asked, a worry line forming on his forehead.

"Well, either the world is in a national crisis or I have an extremely troubled ex-time agent on my hands." The Doctor muttered, barely audible. Rory and Amy exchanged glances, they were thinking the same thing, 'Wherever they were, it obviously wasn't good news...' The Doctor suddenly looked up beaming, seemingly out of his reverie.

"Right, let's get going, people to see..." The Doctor said, running down to the TARDIS doors and swinging them open, taking a deep breath of Cardiff air as he did so.

"Cardiff?" Rory asked, sounding really disappointed.

"What's wrong with Cardiff?" The Doctor asked defensively, "Well apart from everything of course." He continued as he started walking towards the large water tower.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked, wondering what on Earth was going on. After getting no reply, she just huffed and gave up, guessing she would find out soon enough, and she did...

Merlin sat up with a start. His pulse had quickened, his breath was heavy and beads of sweat clung to his forehead and bare chest. He had been asleep... it was just a dream, no, a _nightmare_ in fact. But it had to have meant something. This was a job for the Dragon, he knew it wasn't just a coincidence. He got dressed as quickly as possible and crept out of his room then out the front door. On his way through the corridors, Merlin debated whether to leave Arthur out of this, at least for the time being. They had already seen how the Dragon had reacted to Arthur knowing about the prophecy, he had been absolute livid and given Merlin, and Arthur, one of his many lectures. Merlin stopped as he reached Arthur's chamber door, he couldn't do it, he simply couldn't go to the Dragon about this particular dream with Arthur not being there, it would be wrong. Merlin crept into Arthur's chambers and to the Prince's bedside. Merlin placed a few light kisses on the Prince's lips to wake him gently. The Prince smiled in his sleep. He began mumbling.

"Merlin..." He mumbled happily, Merlin smiled as he predicted what would come next and it came true before his eyes. Arthur's eyes fluttered open and he jumped.

"Merlin?!" He put a hand over his rapidly beating heart, then took it away again.

"You startled me." He confessed before his face broke into a soft smile.

"What brings you to my bed in the middle of the night I wonder..." Arthur said suggestively. Merlin beamed.

"Oh I wish, but no. I have to go and see the Dragon about this dream I had... I think it might be a vision." He said. Arthur's brow furrowed and he sat upright.

"What did you see?..." Arthur wondered aloud.

"I... I saw..." Merlin breathed heavily as he watched the playback before his eyes, his eyes welled up, "It's Jack... he's died many times before..." Merlin saw a few of the different instances in which Jack had died, and resurrected.

"But he was alive when we saw him..." Arthur said slowly. Merlin nodded.

"He's immortal, he's not even from the 21st Century, he's from the 51st. But he has done many things with his life, and he will be punished for them, he is about to pay the consequence at the fate of the girl whose life has been a lie more than once over, on the most important day of his life..." Merlin seemed to have drifted into a reverie that Arthur could not snap him out of. Arthur held onto his arm to offer him support and comfort.

"Do you know this girl Merlin?" Arthur asked softly.

"No... She is different." Merlin shook his head suddenly and stared worriedly down at Arthur before he started to sob slightly. Arthur got up immediately and held him close.

"Shhhh, it's ok. We'll get help, I promise." Arthur whispered into Merlin's hair. Merlin clung tightly to Arthur's chest. Merlin lifted his head and wiped the tears away.

"Let's go and see the Dragon then..." Merlin said. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and when he turned back Arthur surprised him with a massive kiss saturated with love. Merlin staggered.

"What was that for?" He asked, the breath knocked out of him.

"I just wanted to show you that I'm here for you, no matter what happens." Arthur said, genuinely pleased with his skill and the effect it had had on Merlin. Merlin just nodded, dumbfounded. They both set off to where the Dragon was waiting for them, already knowing exactly what was wanted of him, and deciding whether he was willing to give them the information they sought.

"Ah, Merlin, just the person I was expecting to see..." The Dragon said, smirking as the Prince and the wizard came into view.

"So you know what I want from you?" Merlin asked, Arthur found all this a little trivial so he decided to keep out of the way.

"Of course I know what you want Merlin, but I don't see why I should divulge the information you are seeking..." The Dragon was putting on a 'mysterious' voice and it was grating on Merlin's nerves.

"And why's that then? Hmm?" He asked, his blood already starting to boil.

"I seem to do a lot more for you than you do for me... you're part of the bargain has made no appearance so far..." The Dragon liked the awkward look on Merlin's face as he gazed at Arthur and realised he couldn't really argue back with him there, as the argument would revolve around him.

"Look, you KNOW I will keep to my side of the bargain when the time comes, but when the time comes is not up to me." The Dragon considered his words.

"How do you expect me to know that you'll do what you say you'll do?" He asked. Merlin sighed impatiently, he was trying to get Merlin into trouble and it was almost working.

"Your power is greater than any I have known, you know me better than I know myself, and I know I will keep to it." Merlin said, genuinely meaning every word.

"Very well Merlin. For Arthur's sake, tell me what you wish to know..." The Dragon said. Merlin looked back at Arthur for reassurance.

"My dream, what did it mean?..." Merlin inquired. The Dragon chuckled softly and derogitorily under his breath.

"It wasn't a dream Merlin." He told the Warlock who had now taken Arthur's hand in his own.

"If it wasn't a dream then what was it? Did it really happen?" Merlin asked, he didn't want to sound frantic but the panic shone in his tone.

"Not yet, but it will. It's a prophecy..." The Dragon informed them. Arthur gulped hard, a prophecy? Another one? But... this didn't make any sense! How did Merlin see the prophecy and why?

"You mean, Jack IS going to die? When?" Merlin questioned.

"If there is no indication in your dream then I cannot be of any help to you." The Dragon replied. Merlin nodded and looked down at the floor in sadness.

"Ok, thank you for your help." Merlin said. Him and Arthur started to leave.

"Oh and Merlin?" Merlin looked back, "Don't forget your promise." Merlin nodded and was about to turn back when he had a thought.

"Hey, what's the girls name?" Merlin asked.

"The girls name..." The Dragon stated, "is Amelia Pond"...

**A/N: ****Oh I absolutely HAD to stop there! Because I'm evil… Anyway, please R&R, you know the drill, love to you all and I'll try and update as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drawn - Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: ****Shall I even bother telling you I don't own these characters? Oh, it appears I just did… Anyway, only thing I should probably warn you about with this chapter is a slightly bitchy Ianto towards the end… Oh that man =') So, enjoy =)**

The Doctor activated the lift with the sonic screwdriver, a trait that Jack enjoyed immensely and had done since they'd met.

Jack looked suspiciously over to his left as he sensed movement out of the corner of his eye. The lift was descending... Jack looked down into the Hub, Ianto was staring at the lift as oddly as he was! If it wasn't Ianto, then who was it?... Jack climbed out of his chair for the first time in days and took the stairs three at a time, he rushed up to Ianto's side. The three people on the lift looked odd, but one looked slightly familiar...

"Oh my God. Doctor? What has happened to you? Looking younger every time I see you!" Jack strode up to his friend and embraced him warmly. The Doctor smiled at his forward friend.

"And who are these lookers?" Jack asked, indicating the Doctor's companions.

"This is Amy Pond, long life story, let's not go there, and this is her fiance, Rory." Jack shook both their hands before going to stand next to Ianto.

"You remember Ianto?" Jack asked, putting his arm around Ianto's shoulder.

"But of course, how could I not? How's Torchwood treating you then?" Ianto immediately knew what the Doctor was getting at and smiled shyly.

"Pretty good, engaged actually." Ianto beamed and the Doctor's head snapped to Jack who beamed as well.

"Aw, congratulations." The Doctor turned to Amy and Rory before turning back, his hands out in an odd gesture.

"There's one missing... where's Miss Cooper?" The Doctor saw the looks on the men's faces and frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry... So Torchwood's running on two operatives?" The Doctor asked. Ianto and Jack nodded silently.

"It's tough but we manage..." Ianto replied, a little forlorn as he thought of his deceased co-worker's. He felt like he'd taken them for granted when they were alive, and even when they weren't in Owen's case, and now they had to suffer the consequences.

"So what's the emergency Jack?" The Doctor asked, turning to his friend and then looking round the Hub for indications as to what had gone on.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, confused.

"Well the TARDIS didn't just decide to pop back to Cardiff by itself did it? You must have summoned me somehow!" The Doctor spun back round to face Jack who was looking at him rather strangely.

"I didn't summon you... if I was going to do that I would have done it days ago when the 456 decided to invade the World!"

"Oh, missed that on the Intergalactic news did I? Dear oh dear, I need to start catching up! Anyway, now that we're here is there anything we can do?" The Doctor asked brightly.

"There's a ton of paperwork that's Jack's been putting off for months..." Ianto suggested. The Doctor placed a hand on Ianto's arm.

"No offence Ianto but do I look like a paperwork kind of guy?" Ianto was about to answer but the Doctor shot off to the monitors and scanned the contents of each screen.

"Rift's a bit quiet..." The Doctor noted. Jack sighed, impatience setting in.

"We just had a global crisis involving aliens!" He reminded the Timelord.

"Ah yes, so you keep saying. Have you got any biscuits?" The Doctor asked, beaming. Ianto nodded and went up to the kitchen to prepare everything. This new version of the Doctor, he was even odder than before, odder than Jack and Jack was ODD! He didn't seem very grounded but Ianto was sure that as soon as an emergency cropped up, he would get back to his usual morally grounded self. Ianto could tell that Jack didn't like this incarnation of the Doctor as much as his previous one either. There seemed to be a slight animosity in the air between the two of them, some sort of unspoken tension mounting. Ianto had a feeling things were only going to get worse. Ianto went back down to the main part of the Hub with everyone's requests. He noticed how already Amy and Rory had wandered off and Jack and the Doctor were stuck together. Ianto joined them moments later. The Doctor sighed and turned to face them both.

"Look, I can sense that you don't like the new me. I understand that, I've changed a lot but I promise you it just takes some getting used to. I had to adjust myself, to being the new me. Like when you wake up from when you've died Jack, you must feel like a slightly changed person each time?" The Doctor looked to Jack for conformation and Jack nodded, then look at the floor.

"Ok, I know it's still you inside there Doctor, whenever I see you with a new face, I always know it's you, but this time there's something different isn't there?..." Jack searched the Doctor's deep eyes which always portrayed his emotions like an open book.

"Possibly... I'm not entirely sure myself." The Doctor appeared to be thinking deeply about something so Jack and Ianto left him to it. They went to the kitchen and started kissing fiercely.

"Ok, good. I've been waiting for that." Jack breathed, several minutes later. Ianto nodded, equally as oxygen restricted but equally as relieved as well.

"Look, I know he's different and you don't feel he's 'your Doctor' but he always will be, the essence is still inside him and always will be." Ianto comforted. Jack nodded.

"I suppose, but for a person of his make, he has seen too many deaths and too many lives lost in his hands. He won't be able to handle much more..." Jack buried his head in his hands and sighed deeply. Ianto went to put his arms around him and put his head on Jack's shoulder.

"It's fine, we'll sort this, whatever 'this' is..." Ianto assured his boss. All Jack could do was to hold Ianto near to him and rack his brains for any solutions he could think of to fit the nature of the problems...

"What? How?" Arthur asked, as him and Merlin strode back to his chambers after their meeting with the Dragon.

"Look, I don't know how we can contact them but I'm working on it!" Merlin replied.

"Can't you just do some magicky, spelly thingy?" Arthur questioned, feeling embarassed that he really didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Merlin sighed.

"No, it didn't work like tha- Heyyyyy!" An idea popped in Merlin's head. Arthur look at him curiously.

"What're you thinking?" He asked. Merlin tilted his head.

"Perhaps I could do a spell that would open a void of communication between this Century and there's... but it's not guaranteed to work." He thought aloud. Arthur clapped his hands together triumphantly.

"Well it's worth a try!" He decided. Merlin continued frowning.

"But we don't know when the most important day of Jack's life is going to be, we might already be too late..." Arthur drew him close and held him to his chest.

"I'm sure everything's fine Merlin, where did the dream take place?..." Arthur looked into Merlin's worried eyes and tried to comfort him as best he could. Merlin considered the question.

"It's hard to tell... Some sort of bar maybe? You know, the sort of places that Ianto showed us with the multi-coloured drinks and people dancing oddly." He replied, picturing the scene where Jack fell before a small crowd of people in between all the strobe lighting and alcoholic drinks.

"Hmm... well if it's not too late then it doesn't matter when it happens, as long as they know to be careful, right?" Arthur said, trying to help but failing.

"No, you're right. Of course you're right. It's worth a shot. Yes, when should we do it then?" Merlin wondered. Arthur thought about it. Well, how about right now? Sooner rather than later. We can go to the forest, back to our spot and you can do your thing." Merlin smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"Thank you Arthur. I couldn't have done any of this without you, and I wouldn't have wanted to." Merlin kissed him again and Arthur smiled back at him, he couldn't believe how quickly and how deeply he had fallen for the wonderful man in front of him but he was glad he had.

"Right, do we need to take anything with us?" Arthur looked around, not quite sure why he was doing it.

"Nope, off we go." Merlin smiled, hoping for everyone's sake that this would work...

Amy, Rory and the Doctor sat on the sofas in the Hub, talking animatedly.

"So what do you think of Jack and Ianto?" The Doctor asked. Amy and Rory exchanged glances.

"They're nice... but they don't seem like you're kind of people..." Amy ventured. The Doctor gave her a strange look, he sat back and pressed his fingertips together.

"And what does that mean?" The Doctor inquired, interested to hear Amy's reasoning.

"Well, Jack's very... I don't even know the word! He's like you but more..." Amy was making hand gestures to suggest she was searching for the right word.

"Flamboyant?" The Doctor offered. Rory laughed.

"More flamboyant than you? Haha! Oh wait, yeah..." He looked at the floor and shut up, Amy just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Yes, flamboyant I suppose, but there's just something about him..." The Doctor laughed at her comment.

"Oh trust me, there has ALWAYS been something about Jack! Just no-one can ever quite tell what it is, maybe it the 51st Century traits about him..." The Doctor watched their reactions.

"He's from the what now? I didn't know that!" Rory said. The Doctor looked at him sardonically.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about Jack, things probably better left unsaid..." With that, the Doctor ended the conversation...

"Jack? Since when did we have video call on this thing?" Ianto called from near the screens, the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Jack all joined him as they watched the screen flash with an incoming video call.

"We don't..." He said, confused.

"Well should I accept it?" Ianto inquired.

"Oh go on then." Ianto pressed except and his and Jack's faces lit up at the sight on the screen, oddly enough it was Merlin and Arthur...

"Oh hello again. Merlin, Arthur, how have things been going?" Jack asked, still smiling widely. He noticed Merlin looked a little uncomfortable.

"Not too bad, just trying to settle back to normal life." Merlin answered with a slight nervous chuckle.

"How the heck are you video calling?" Ianto said, looking straight into the screen as if to scrutinize the method.

"Techincally we're not video calling, Merlin just did a little spell." Ianto seemed content with that and took a step back away from the monitor again.

"Are you ok guys? You look very... concerned about something... Something you need help with?" Jack asked, frowning. The two on the other end exchanged glances worriedly, then turned back to the camera.

"Well, if we're honest, yes. There is something deeply worrying troubling us, which is why we contacted you..." Merlin began. Jack crossed him arms.

"Right, ok, what is it?" He asked, prepared to do whatever he could to help his and Ianto's two new friends.

"Look, Jack, no offence but I don't know if you should be hearing this... I'd rather just let Ianto know and then he can tell you if he feels it's appropriate..." Merlin said uncomfortably. Jack frowned even deeper and was about to protest but caught the look of pleading in Ianto's eyes and sighed.

"Ok, if you think it's best." He said forlornly. He trudged up to his office, wondering what on Earth the subject of this matter could be...

"What's up Merlin? Is it about Jack...?" Ianto was pretty certain that it would be.

"Um... yes." Merlin thought about the right way to phrase it, " Well, you obviously know about my 'powers'..." Ianto nodded, wondering where this was going, he'd also forgotten that the other three were standing behind him and could hear every word.

"Ok, well, I had a vision, but it's not just a vision, it's a _prophecy_..." Merlin started, Ianto looked startled.

"Like yours?" He inquired.

"Yes, but you're not going to like what it's about..." Merlin warned him.

"If it's about Jack then I need to know." Ianto stated firmly. Merlin nodded, then continued.

"Well, it showed me Jack's immortality. It proclaims that the girl whose life has been a lie more than once over will kill Jack forever on the most important day of his life..." Merlin told him, Ianto listened and gulped hard, it couldn't be true, could it?

"Do you know this will happen for sure?" Ianto asked, already fighting back tears.

"Unfortunately, I do." Merlin said, looking at the floor, a great sadness within him.

"But Ianto, it's ok, we have a name for this girl..." Arthur told him, Ianto stared into the screen, a fire ablaze in his eyes.

"Who?" He asked bitterly.

"Her name," Arthur told him, "Is Amelia Pond..." All four of the people standing there gasped, the call ended immediately and Ianto turned round to face Amy. He walked directly up to her and slapped her as hard as he could around the face before running up to Jack's office, tears streaming and straight into Jack's waiting arms. Jack held him protectively, worry etched into his face. He stroked Ianto's hair lovingly.

"It's ok, it's ok, I'm here..." Jack soothed, this just made Ianto cry even more. When Ianto had calmed down, Jack sat him down and spoke softly to him.

"What did they tell you Yan?" Tears still shone in Ianto's eyes as he looked into Jack's, he swallowed and proceeded to tell him the details.

"I'm going to die? How is that even possible..." Jack asked. Ianto shrugged.

"I don't know, but I know who kills you..." He replied.

"Amy?" Jack asks with a sigh. Ianto stared at him.

"How did you know?" He asked. Jack chuckled.

"I saw that bitch-slap. I assume that's what it was for. Damn it Ianto you would make a fantastic woman..." Jack thought, he seemed to float off into a bit of a daydream until Ianto brought him back.

"But I can't lose you Jack! I can't handle it!" Ianto protested, fighting back more tears.

"Don't worry Yan, you won't... I'll do everything in my power to prevent this from happening, for your sake..." Jack promised him. Ianto stood up and buried his head into Jack's chest once more, taking a slight reassurance from Jack's apparent confidence, but they still didn't stop him from believing it was going to happen...

"Ahhh, that makes sense now..." The Doctor said quietly, Amy scowled at him, she was still holding her bright red cheek in pain and Rory was looking pretty damn helpless and lost.

"What makes sense?" He asked. The Doctor waved him away but appeared to answer his question anyway.

"As Merlin's visions grew stronger and more frequent, he unknowingly drew the TARDIS to Cardiff! Very clever that... I miss him, he's a great guy." No-one was sure if the Doctor was talking to himself or replying to Rory's question but they listened anyway.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Rory asked, the Doctor sighed, he really could be stupid at times.

"Who doesn't know the famous Prince Arthur and Merlin?" He questioned. Rory's eyes widened.

"Wait, that's _them_? Oh my gosh! I've been in the presence of practical royalty! From the 6th Century!" Rory seemed ecstatic at this prospect so the Doctor decided to leave him to his joy and eye Amy instead.

"What?" She asked, "You don't think I would kill him do you?" She couldn't believe the Doctor was really looking at her like that. He'd known her technically since she was a little girl!

"Not willingly, doesn't mean you won't do it though..." He said. Amy just huffed and decided to sulk on her own so she slunk off to somewhere more quiet. The Doctor sighed, looks like Jack was in trouble after all, so it was convenient he was there to help...

"Ianto? Come here would you please?" The Doctor asked, sweetly when Ianto appeared several hours later. Ianto followed the Doctor up to the boardroom where he closed the door and sat Ianto down beside him.

"Have you got any of the wedding planning done?" Ianto looked taken aback by the question and answered, slightly embarassed.

"Yes, all of it. Even the suits have been made and everything's ready to go on my say so." Ianto replied, The Doctor smiled at him, it was cute how utterly and crazily in love he was with Jack, the Doctor just hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him on the ass.

"How would you feel about having the wedding the day after tomorrow? Before we have to leave?" The Doctor suggested. Ianto considered, then smiled widely.

"I think it would be lovely to have you there! Especially as you will be Jack's only guest!" Ianto said. The Doctor smiled.

"And we would be honoured." And his plan had begun to roll into action...

**A/N: ****Before I get told off, it's not that I don't like Amy, I promise! I Love her to pieces, but it needed to be done, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! R&R if you wish, etc. etc. and good day to you all =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drawn - Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: ****Not my characters, enough said. Ahh, the penultimate chapter! I'm getting a little misty eyed! Please enjoy =)**

Merlin and Arthur sat lounging around in Arthur's chambers, holding hands and snuggling.

"Owww! Ouch! Ouuuccchhh!" Merlin said, clutching his head and closing his eyes in agony. He was getting a very strong vision of the infamous blue box implanted in his brain.

"He's here." Merlin whispered, he grabbed Arthur's hand and started running towards the gates of Camelot, it was lucky it was dark and no-one could see them, they looked like criminals! Arthur was confused.

"Who? Merlin! Where are we going?" Arthur said, getting slightly vexed. Merlin ran out into the forest, letting his senses and his vision guide him, Arthur noticed it was the same route that they took to their special spot by the river. Merlin laughed suddenly.

"He's using my strongest memories to lead me to him..." Merlin said. Arthur didn't care where they were going anymore, he was just happy that he was in Merlin's strongest memories. The clearing appeared before them, but this time with a couple of additions. It contained a massive blue box and a man, dressed as if he was from Jack and Ianto's Century.

"Doctor?" Merlin asked, a smile on his face, " What're you doing here?" Arthur looked between his lover and the man, what the hell was going on?

"I've come to collect you, you have a wedding to attend..." The Doctor said vaguely.

"You mean it's Jack and Ianto's wedding already?" Merlin questioned, surprised.

"Yeah I kind of bunked it up as I'll be off again in a few days. Also, I need you for my plan..."

"What plan?" Arthur asked defensively, he didn't like the look on Merlin's face and he was getting a tad overprotective.

"Ah, you'll find out Arthur, don't you worry. Now, you'll be back in Cardiff for a couple of days, so... if you go and pack some stuff, I'll be right here waiting for you..." The Doctor told them. They both started making their way back to Camelot.

"Who IS that? And how did you know he knew Jack and Ianto?" Arthur questioned, still completely in the dark about the whole situation.

"Oh I know the Doctor, and I didn't, but he was in my vision alongside Jack and Ianto so he obviously knows them well..." Merlin replied casually as if it was nothing, Arthur knew that at least for now, he would have to act like it was nothing too but really, his mind was burning with questions...

"Aha, you're back. By the way, we have two lovely suits for you back at the Hub, they should fit." The Doctor told them as they arrived back in the clearing with two bags. Arthur and Merlin eyed the TARDIS dubiously, both thinking exactly the same thing, 'How are we supposed to fit in that?' They looked from the TARDIS to each other and back to the TARDIS, then stepped inside.

"Ahh, true Doctor style..." Merlin said, smiling as he saw the size of the inside. Arthur was getting annoyed now, how did he know this random guy so well?! The Doctor smiled back at them both.

"Yup, bigger on the inside." He said, mirroring their thoughts with words. Arthur had a question at the front of his mind.

"Doctor, are you a homosexual? I mean, you seem very close to Jack and Ianto..." Arthur was NOT expecting what came next, the Doctor and Merlin exchanged a nervous glance then averted their gaze simultaneously.

"Well, no, but I have batted for both sides, but not fully." The Doctor said, not exactly sure if he was making sense and just hoping Arthur hadn't realised the situation. Arthur's anger was reaching a climax now, what the hell had happened between these two? Later on he WAS going to find out, no matter what it took but for now he just gritted his teeth and shut up.

"The plan?" Merlin reminded him. The Doctor beamed again and began to explain the circumstances they were about to involve themselves in...

The day after everyone was up early and waiting for the events of the day to unfold. Ianto was shaking with nervous excitement.

"So, you're getting the reception prepared right? Me and Jack will meet you there?" Ianto asked the Doctor as he did, and re-did his tie. The Doctor smiled broadly.

"Don't worry Ianto, it's under control! It's ALL under control..." The Doctor began to smile to himself as his plan unravelled in his head. He diverted his attention back to real life.

"Ok, I'm off to the kitchen, I think I need a coffee..." Ianto said, his pulse and heart rate quicker than it should be. The Doctor patted his arm comfortingly before going up to check on Jack in his office. Jack was sitting at his desk, his fingertips pressed together, looking to be in a deep stupor.

"You ok Jack?" The Doctor asked him brightly.

"What? Oh yeah..." He responded vaguely. The Doctor sighed and went to sit facing Jack on his desk so Jack's attention couldn't be averted.

"Ok, what's up?" The Doctor wondered, trying to read Jack's expression.

"I just... I've never been this scared in my life! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me but it's all so different!"

"Oh that's normal, you're so used to being the very pinnacle of confidence that this is a real shock to the system! But once it's done you will never be happier, trust me." Jack looked up at his friend and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, I would be lost without you." Jack told him, the Doctor smiled hugely.

"And Ianto would be lost without you, so get your arse down there now and marry the damn guy!" The Doctor ordered. Jack's face broke into his biggest and bestest smile that he reserved for special occasions.

"Too right I will!" Jack marched out of his office with a renewed sense of confidence and the Doctor smiled after him, he was glad to be of help...

Ianto eyed Jack up and down on the way to the registry office.

"Jesus Jack, what are you trying to do to me?" Ianto asked, a slight laugh escaping him.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked feigning innocence.

"You have got absolutely no idea how incredibly hot you look in that suit do you?" Ianto asked. Jack grinned.

"Hell yeah I do! We still have ten minutes to get to the registry office if you wanna..."

"Yes but can we at least pull over this time?" Ianto asked, crazy memories flashing through his brain. Jack laughed.

"Well I thought it was fun last time, up until the point where the gearstick-"

"Whoa, ok. Don't put me off!"

"With me in this suit? Not gonna happen..."

Ianto and Jack could not scrape the incredibly ginormous smiles from their faces as they dashed quickly back to the Hub to get changed before heading off to the bar to meet the others.

"I can't believe you're finally mine, forever!" Jack said. Ianto chuckled.

"To be honest Jack, my forever and your forever are two slightly different things..." He reminded. Jack pulled the SUV up into the car park and got out, he held Ianto's hand all the way to the door.

"Shall I carry you through the threshold?" Jack asked, jokily.

"Only if we can 'christen' the Hub before we leave..." Ianto ventured cheekily. Jack looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"That's perfectly fine with me, even though every room in the Hub has been 'christened' at least a hundred times over..." He reminded. Ianto gave a sly grin.

"Then one more time will not make a difference..."

**A/N: ****Well, don't know what I can say really except please R&R, because I love you all and I hope you love me and it motivates me to keep writing! =)**


End file.
